


Lazy

by merihn



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-02 04:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merihn/pseuds/merihn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the <a href="http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html">Porn Battle</a> on LJ.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lazy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Porn Battle](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/394717.html) on LJ.

Rodney rolls over, sighing deeply as he opens his eyes. He smiles lopsidedly when he sees John watching him, head propped up on his hand. John grins and leans in to kiss Rodney slowly, hand trailing down his chest.

He’s gotten over nervous words by now, lets the silence carry them as John’s mouth takes his, John’s hands map every inch of his body. Just as he knows John.

He’s hardening already, under John’s thoughtful gaze, blood rushing away from his head, stealing his thoughts. He didn’t need those any way.

John slides down the bed, chest skimming the side of Rodney’s body, hairs rough and sensuous at the same time.

John’s mouth is hot and wet on his skin, leaving cooler trails as he makes his way down, and Rodney arches, just a bit, wants to feel that heat everywhere, especially when it’s followed – contrasted – by the cool.

He digs his heels into the bed as John’s mouth touches him, that wet heat he doesn’t want to leave, he doesn’t want the contrast when John pulls away. He could die right here, inside John’s mouth and be happy. John lazily sucks him until he comes, taking his time, and Rodney wishes he’d found this before Atlantis.

*


End file.
